Card Captor Touya : The Mysterious Book
by obsydia
Summary: Permanent Hiatus What if Touya had been chosen as the Card Captor instead of Sakura?


**Disclaimer: With the exception of Kensuke, all the characters in this story belong to CLAMP. Only the storylines belong to me and CCSROX.**

Translate ¡V O ¡V Bot

Touya = Tori

Kinomoto = Avalon

Nadeshiko = Natasha

Syaoran = Li

Tomoyo = Madison

A young boy with brown hair dressed in a strange costume could be seen on a building overlooking the Tokyo Tower. Behind the tower was the full moon.

_¡§Who¡¦s calling me?¡¨_

Someone with yellow eyes watched the boy carefully. Brown and gold cards with bizarre designs on them flew madly around the boy. A small yellow creature, resembling a winged stuffed toy, flew beside him and said something. 

_¡§What is this?¡¨_

The boy stepped forward and small wings appeared on his shoes. He took a leap forward.

**Touya and the Mysterious Book**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

A small alarm clock beeped annoyingly loud as its hands struck 7:00. It immediately shut up as a hand hit the off button on it. The hand belonged to a young boy, still half asleep. A head of brown, ruffled hair poked out of a pile of blankets.

¡§Aw, man, is it already time to get up?¡¨ the young boy whined, not wanting to go to school. Sighing, he got up and started getting ready for school. He headed to the closet, opened it up, and began changing. 

_¡§Hi, I¡¦m Kinomoto Touya! I¡¦m a fourth grader at Tomoeda Elementary school. My favorite subjects are Math and PE. My worst subject is English. Anyway, I¡¦ll introduce my family now.¡¨ _

Touya, done changing, headed downstairs. He entered the kitchen, sat down, and yawned loudly. 

¡§Morning, Touya-kun.¡¨ A beautiful woman, with dark brown hair, entering the room carrying a tray of food. She smiled at him brightly, then put the tray down in front of his half asleep face.

_¡§This is my mom, Kinomoto Nadeshiko. She works as a model at various modeling agencies. She¡¦s beautiful, kind, and knows how to do all sorts of chores. If it weren¡¦t for my mom, I probably would have gone wrong.¡¨_

¡§Morning!¡¨ A tall, also brown haired, girl peeked into the dining room, smiling. 

¡§Good morning, Sakura-san.¡¨ Nadeshiko said, smiling warmly at her and putting Sakura¡¦s tray of food down as Sakura took a seat at the table. 

¡§Hey, sleepy head, wake up!¡¨ Sakura poked Touya in the head. He lifted his head to glare at her for a few seconds, then put it back down and murmured, ¡§Leave me alone.¡¨

_¡§This annoying person is my sister, Sakura. She¡¦s a sophomore at the Seijou High. She thinks she can boss me around just because she¡¦s older.¡¨_

¡§Hmph. So the akuma isn¡¦t awake yet?¡¨ Sakura smirked as Touya began to get angry from the comment.

¡§I¡¦m not a demon!¡¨ Touya retorted angrily. 

_¡§Did I forget to mention that she always picks on me just because I¡¦m her little brother? Yeah, I probably did.¡¨_

¡§Whatever you say, demon.¡¨ 

¡§Hmph.¡¨ Touya glared at Sakura, then picked up his chopsticks and began to eat his breakfast.

_¡§You may be asking right now, ¡§Where¡¦s your father?¡¨ Well, I don¡¦t have one. My dad, Fujitaka, died when I was only three years old. It¡¦s not so bad, though. I have Mom and Sis, even though Sis can be really annoying at times.¡¨_

¡§Did I cook well this morning?¡¨ Nadeshiko asked while slowly eating at her smaller breakfast. Since she was a model, she had to be very careful of her eating habits. 

¡§Yeah! Today¡¦s food is the best!¡¨ said Touya slightly more cheerfully, having been awakened by the milk he had just drunk.

¡§Oh please. Anything edible to you is good to eat. Anyway, I¡¦m going. Thanks for the meal, Mom.¡¨ Sakura got up, then started for the door.

¡§Wait! You¡¦re not leaving already, are you?¡¨ said Touya, his mouth full of eggs.

¡§I¡¦m the leader of the cheerleading club, remember? I have to be there first in the morning, demon.¡¨ Sakura replied, picking up her school bag. 

¡§Hey! Wait for me!¡¨ Touya gulped down the rest of his breakfast quickly, then grabbed his head with swirly eyes as too much food tried to go down his throat.

¡§Are you alright?¡¨ Nadeshiko asked with a half concerned, half amused look on her face. 

The swirls in his eyes vanish quickly and he regained his posture. ¡§Yeah, I¡¦m ok, Mom.¡¨ He grabbed his hat and schoolbag and was about to head for the door when he was stopped by Nadeshiko again. 

¡§Don¡¦t forget your lunch again. You¡¦re a growing boy and you need your nutrition,¡¨ Nadeshico reminded him while handing him a lunch box wrapped in blue cloth.

¡§Yeah yeah, whatever. Thanks, Mom.¡¨ Touya quickly put on his shoes, then ran out the door.

- - - - -

¡§Argh¡Ksomeday, I¡¦ll get back at Sakura for always leaving first,¡¨ Touya muttered to himself as he ran in the direction towards school. ¡§I wonder how far she went..¡¨

Touya¡¦s thoughts were suddenly interrupted when petals from trees began to fall.

¡§Hm?¡¨ Touya looked up. The petals were peach blossoms. Just like his namesake. ¡§Dad always loved peach blossoms.¡¨ He managed to catch one while running and held it up towards the sky to look at it.

¡§Hey! There she is!¡¨ Touya managed to catch sight of Sakura on her skates just a few meters away from him. He sped up a little and managed to catch up to her in seconds. ¡§What¡¦s the whole deal with leaving before me???¡¨

Sakura looked at him strangely. ¡§You don¡¦t need to get to school early. Why is it bad for me to leave earlier?¡¨

At that comment, Touya slightly blushed. ¡§..because you always leave with him too¡K¡¨

¡§Syaoran!¡¨ Sakura called out to someone ahead of her.

¡§Huh?¡¨

¡§Morning!¡¨ A tall teenage boy with chocolate brown hair holding a bicycle waved at them from the entrance of an old Japanese house.

¡§Syaoran-san!¡¨ Touya watched Syaoran with a look of admiration as they came closer to him.

¡§Good morning, Sakura. Morning, Touya. You¡¦re up, early today, aren¡¦t you?¡¨ Syaoran greeted cheerfully. He smiled and the morning light glinted off his glasses.

¡§Yeah!¡¨ Touya smiled back happily, ecstatic to be near his idol. 

¡§He¡¦s only up early because he finished his breakfast in about five seconds.¡¨ Sakura quipped derisively. She smirked as the comment pissed off Touya.

However, in response, Touya kicked Sakura in the shin while she wasn¡¦t looking. Sakura flinched slightly, but managed to hide her pain with a small, ¡§ACK!¡¨. Touya was about to kick her again, but seeing Syaoran was watching, he smiled back and didn¡¦t. 

Syaoran smiled at Touya. ¡§I see you¡¦re very energetic today, Touya-chan.¡¨

_This is Li Syaoran. He¡¦s also a sophomore, in the same class as my sister. I can¡¦t believe he¡¦d hang out with a girl like Sakura. He probably has enough patience for thirty lives to be able to stand Sakura. He¡¦s the coolest guy ever and is great at any sport!_

¡§Well, see you later, Touya.¡¨ 

¡§What?!? We¡¦re here already??¡¨ Touya¡¦s thoughts were interrupted as he looked up and saw his school just a few seconds away. He sulked slightly at the thought of not being able spend more time with his idol. He was entering to schoolyard, when he heard Syaoran call out to him again.

¡§Eh?¡¨ Touya caught the object that had been thrown towards him. It was a small candy. Touya smiled, then waved goodbye to Syaoran and Sakura. ¡§Thanks, Syaoran-san!¡¨

¡§He¡¦s a nice guy, isn¡¦t he?¡¨ A voice behind Touya said, causing Touya to jump about a foot in the air, then turn around. 

¡§Tomoyo-chan! Don¡¦t scare me like that!¡¨ Touya scolded his best friend mockingly.

¡§Sneaking a present to you in the morning. He sure is nice.¡¨ The brunette girl smiled again knowingly.

¡§Right. Morning, Tomoyo-chan.¡¨ Touya said, before going to his locker.

_This is girl is Daidouji Tomoyo, my best friend. She¡¦s my best friend. She¡¦s smart, beautiful, and is the daughter of the president of an enormous toy company._

¡§Touya, you looked so cute in that moment,¡¨ Tomoyo told Touya happily, while putting her shoes inside her locker.

¡§What?¡¨ Touya replied, caught off guard at the question. He quickly put in his shoes, then took out his school ones.

¡§You were holding the candy and just looked so kakoii¡K¡¨ Tomoyo said again, her eyes turning misty and dream like.

Touya sweatdropped. ¡§Uh, Tomoyo?¡¨

Tomoyo continued on, as if she hadn¡¦t even heard Touya. ¡§I wish I had a video or picture of that!¡¨ 

¡§Tomoyo, are you even listening?¡¨

_Tomoyo has a weird hobby of taking pictures and videos. She¡¦s taken many of me, but¡K_

¡§Oh yes, that reminds me! I just bought a new video camera! Please let me take some videos of you playing soccer!¡¨ Tomoyo asked pleadingly, with puppy dog eyes. 

Touya continued to sweatdrop. ¡§Uh, but you¡¦ve taken so many videos of me playing soccer. Shouldn¡¦t we try something else?¡¨

¡§There¡¦s nothing more kakoii than you playing soccer, Touya-chan!¡¨ Tomoyo¡¦s eyes seemed spaced-out as she said this. 

Touya fell over anime style and his eyes dotted. 

¡§I think I¡¦ll bring my camcorder tomorrow!¡¨ Tomoyo¡¦s eyes returned to normal and she skipped off towards class. ¡§La la la la la la¡K~¡¨

_Ok, so maybe I forgot to tell you that¡KTomoyo is a little¡Kwell, weird, to put it frankly. Of course, I don¡¦t¡¦ tell her that. _

Touya sighed and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. ¡§I suppose one more video of me playing soccer won¡¦t hurt anyone.¡¨ He then headed off to class.

- - - - - -

It was now class time. The sensei was reading aloud from a book. A rather boring book, as Touya was already bored almost to the brink of insanity. He picked up his pencil and began sketching.

¡§ ¡¥¡Kyou¡¦ll still let me tend the rabbits, won¡¦t you, George?¡¦ pleaded Lennie,¡¨ The teacher said aloud in her monotonous, boring voice. The book appeared to show two men on it and had something to do with mice and men. 

Touya continued sketching. Soon, he realized he¡¦d drawn the little stuffed doll-like animal he¡¦d seen floating beside him in the dream. 

¡§_I wonder if that was me in that dream¡K¡¨ _Touya wondered to himself as he added finishing touches to the creature.

¡§What a cute little creature you drew. What is it supposed to be?¡¨ asked a voice behind him, belonging to Tomoyo.

¡§Well¡Ktoday, I, uh¡K¡¨ Touya began, but he was soon interrupted.

¡§Kinomoto-san!¡¨ the teacher¡¦s rather monotonous, but sharp voice shouted.

¡§Uh, yeah?¡¨ Touya immediately stood up and awaited his order.

¡§Please read.¡¨

Touya whispered under his breath, ¡§Tell ya later, ok?¡¨ Suddenly, he realized he didn¡¦t know where to go from and panicked, when Tomoyo quickly whispered, ¡§From the end of page 20.¡¨

¡§ ¡¥Yeah, sure. You ain¡¦t done anything wrong.¡¦ Said George reassuringly.¡¨

- - - - - -

After homeroom had ended, it was now time for PE. The girls did cheerleading while the boys played soccer.

Touya dribbled the ball towards the goal, carefully weaving in and out of the opposite players, making sure to keep careful control of the ball. He reached the end, aimed carefully, and kicked. Thanks to his precision, the ball whizzed by the goalie before he noticed. The goal caused a great applause and a roar of cheers.

¡§Wow! Kinomoto is really good at soccer!¡¨

¡§Yeah, he is pretty darned good at it. Wish I was as good as him,¡¨ said Yosiyuki Terada, a reddish-brown haired boy as he watched admiringly as Touya scored another goal. 

¡§All the girls appear to swoon when he scores a goal. It¡¦s almost as if he¡¦s actually scoring with them.¡¨ Remarked a bespectacled, light brown haired boy by the name of Suzumara Kensuke. 

¡§Good job, Kinomoto! Now it¡¦s your turn to be the goalie! Continue with our session!¡¨ the Coach yelled, then blew his whistle again.

Touya hurried over to the goal posts and stood in position. However, his team¡¦s defense was superior to the others and the ball didn¡¦t even come close to him. As Touya began to get bored again, his mind wandered.

_¡§That dream was kind of freaky. I¡¦ll have to tell Tomoyo about it later¡K¡¨ _Touya thought to himself.

¡§LOOK OUT!¡¨

¡§What?¡¨ Touya turned his head just in time for a soccer ball to imbed itself in his face. 

¡§Touya _is _pretty good at sports and all..¡¨ remarked Terada again.

¡§Then again, things like this still happen,¡¨ Kensuke reminded Terada again.

¡§Yep. They do.¡¨ Terada replied, shaking his head slightly as Touya clutched his head in pain on the ground, crying a huge river of tears. 

- - - - - - - - - - -

¡§I¡¦m home!¡¨ Touya called out from the doorway as he put his shoes away. Suddenly he heard a strange sound. ¡§Huh?¡¨

Touya entered the kitchen and read the schedule.

**Nadeshiko: **I will be home around 9:00 today. Please heat up some curry for dinner. Sacks are in the fridge.   
  


**Sakura: **I¡¦ve got work from 4:00 to 7:00.

**Touya: **Normal Schedule.

¡§_¡¦I¡¦ll be home at 9:00.¡¦_ Oh, Mom¡¦s gonna be late today.¡¨ Touya headed to the fridge to get something to munch on when he heard the sound again. ¡§What the..¡¨

Touya grabbed a broom from the corner and started slowly for the family library. 

¡§Mom and Sis aren¡¦t home either¡K¡¨ Touya stopped himself before the door.

_¡§It¡¦s coming from the library. What if it¡¦s a robber? What am I gonna do, whack him with my broomstick? I¡¦ll just check from the door. If anyone¡¦s there, I¡¦ll go get a bigger weapon and see if I can take them out.¡¨_

Touya slowly opened the door and stealthily crept down to the bookshelves. Nadeshiko and Sakura had always loved reading, therefore had began collecting huge amounts of books. Touya listened carefully for the source of the sound and slowly crept towards it. He jumped out to attack someone, only to see nothing.

¡§Huh? There¡¦s no one here? Hm¡K¡¨ Touya muttered to himself. Suddenly, he noticed it. A glowing book. He slowly walked towards it and picked it up. It emitted an eery blue glow, then stopped glowing all together. The cover read ¡§The Clow¡¨ and bore a strange, golden lion design on it and appeared to be very old. 

¡§The Clow, huh?¡¨ said Touya, reading aloud from the cover. Suddenly, the lock on the cover opened. ¡§Hm?¡¨ Touya flipped open the cover and picked up the first card and examined it carefully. It was a brown card with gold borders and an odd design on the back that reminded him of an astrological sign. The front side of the card bore a picture of a cloaked person, with the Chinese character for shadow in a sun on the top and a strange banner bearing English words on the bottom.

¡§Weird card. The sha..sha..¡¨ Touya tried sounding out the words on the banner. He was never really good at English. ¡§The shad¡Kshad..¡¨

Unknown to Touya, a small black mist began surrounding his feet. Touya continued sounding out the word.

¡§The sha¡Ksha¡Kdow..The shadow! That¡¦s it! It¡¦s called the Shadow!¡¨ Touya cried out triumphantly. Suddenly the card glowed a bright magnificent blue and an insignia glowed beneath his feet. A twister, seemingly made of shadows, blew out of the insignia, scattering the cards and causing them to fly out of the windows. A few seconds later, the twister stopped. Touya dropped the book and sat on the floor, dazed.

Not ten seconds had Touya sat down, when the book began glowing once more, this time, a brilliant gold.

¡§Oh, great! What now? Monsters? Demons?¡¨ Touya asked to himself in an almost hysterical voice and began slowly creeping away from the book.

From the book cover, rose the small, yellow, winged creature. The exact same creature Touya had seen in his dreams and he had drawn in class for Tomoyo. The creature slowly opened his eyes. 

¡§Konyayanichiwa! (How ya¡¦ doin?)¡¨ the little yellow thing called out cheerfully. 

¡§Eh?¡¨ Touya¡¦s eyes went dotted in surprise. He certainly didn¡¦t expect _that_. He expected the little thing to blow him to pieces with a laser beam or to become a giant, hulking monster and eat him.

¡§Thanks for wakin¡¦ me up.¡¨ The creature stretched its arms and wings and yawned. 

¡§¡KAn Osaka dialect?¡¨ Touya questioned no one in particular. Since when did little stuffed creatures come out of books, talking with Osaka dialect?

¡§The Clow book was in Osaka for a while, so I kinda adopted the ¡V WHOA!¡¨ The little creature was interrupted as Touya picked him up by the wings and examined him carefully.

¡§Wow¡Kthere doesn¡¦t appear to be batteries or a switch. Maybe it¡¦s a new design that hasn¡¦t come out yet?¡¨ The little creature struggled and managed to get Touya to drop him back onto the ground, where he was plonked onto his butt.

¡§Hey! I¡¦m not a toy! I¡¦m the guardian of this book, Keroberos!¡¨

¡§Keroberos?¡¨ Touya asked skeptically. ¡§You, a guardian? What do you guard the book against, termites? Rats, maybe?¡¨

Keroberos pouted and put his arms on his hips in a mocking pose. ¡§That¡¦s not funny! I guard the cards in this book so they don¡¦t go off, doing any mischief.¡¨ As if on cue, the book floated up, glowing brilliant gold again. ¡§That¡¦s the¡K¡¨ Keroberos turned around to look at the book as he introduced it to Touya. He paused for a moment, and then screamed.

¡§WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! There¡¦re no cards!!! Why? Where? Where are the cards?!?¡¨

Touya sweat dropped, then picked up the Shadow card he had read aloud. ¡§You mean the cards like this?¡¨

Keroberos stopped panicking, then grabbed it frantically. ¡§Yes! Yes! That¡¦s one! Where are the others?¡¨

Touya scratched the back of his head. ¡§Well, you know how there are English words on it?¡¨

Keroberos nodded. ¡§Yeah, Clow wrote those.¡¨

¡§Well, when I said ¡§the Shadow¡¨¡K¡¨

¡§Go on¡K¡¨

¡§Well, a black twister ¡V well, I guess you could say shadow twister came up.¡¨

¡§Uh huh¡K¡¨

¡§And it blew the cards away!¡¨

¡§Oh, so that¡¦s what happened.¡¨ Keroberos nodded, having understood what had happened.

¡§Yep.¡¨ Touya concluded.

Suddenly, it hit Keroberos. ¡§WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT???????¡¨

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura stared strangely at Touya. He was eating four or five times his usual pace, as if the end of the world was coming and it was his last meal. Plus, it was his favorite meal, fried shrimp. Touya loved to eat slowly when Nadeshiko made them, just so he could enjoy it. What was up with him today? ¡§Touya, are you ok?¡¨

Touya looked up from shoveling his face with food. ¡§Hm? Me? Yeah. I¡¦m fine. Really.¡¨

_Ok, this is really weird. Touya doesn¡¦t act like this, unless he¡¦s really nervous,_ Sakura thought to herself. She wondered if it had anything to do with the new magic aura she felt around the house. 

¡§Gouchisousama.¡¨ Touya said shortly. He then headed to the fridge and reached inside to grab his dessert, a small, homemade pudding.

¡§Where are you going to eat your dessert?¡¨

¡§Um..uh¡K¡¨ Touya scratched the back of his head. ¡§I¡¦m, uh, going to read it while I study.¡¨

With that, he zoomed up the stairs.

- - - - - - - -

Touya entered his room, then closed the door carefully. He laid down the pudding on his desk, then sighed a sigh of relief. Keroberos was floating, meditating over the Clow book.

¡§How¡¦s it going?¡¨ He asked, hoping it would be better.

Keroberos landed, then sighed defeatedly. ¡§I haven¡¦t used my magic in ages. Now that it¡¦s all weak, I can¡¦t tell where the cards are.¡¨

¡§Bummer. Here, have this.¡¨ Touya slid the pudding over to him.

Keroberos¡¦s eyes widened. ¡§WOW! That looks great!¡¨ He ran over to it, grabbed the spoon, and pulled out a large chunk of the pudding. He then dropped it into his mouth and sighed with content. Then he turned serious again. ¡§Anyway, continuing from where we last left, this book contains, or well, contained the Clow Cards.¡¨

¡§The Clow Cards?¡¨ Touya said skeptically, doing his math homework simultaneously.

¡§Yeah. The Clow Cards are magical cards created by the great magician, Clow Reed. Each and every one of the Clow Cards are alive with their own magic, almost like human beings. They do as they want, and on top of that, an ordinary human with no magical powers can stand up to them.¡¨

In Touya¡¦s mind, almost unconsciously, a picture began to form. Against a night sky, brown and gold cards, similar to the Shadow card he possessed, flew around in an organized circle, in which he could clearly see their designs. One was a mermaid. The other was small cat like creature.

¡§That¡¦s why Clow made the book and appointed me as the guardian beast of the Clow. Anyway, we need to get back the cards.¡¨ Keroberos stopped, licked off the syrup on the spoon, then pointed it at Touya. ¡§And YOU will be doing this.¡¨

Touya dropped his pencil. ¡§Me? Why me?¡¨

Keroberos lifted up the Shadow. ¡§Who was the one who scattered the cards?¡¨

Touya pointed at Keroberos with an eyebrow raised. ¡§Who was the guardian beast that was supposed to guard the cards?¡¨

Keroberos sweatdropped, then laughed nervously. ¡§Well, I¡Kum.. fell asleep.¡¨

¡§For how long, exactly?¡¨ Touya folded his arms.

¡§Um¡K30 years or so?¡¨

¡§You are completely unqualified to be the guardian beast of this book. That sound I heard must have been you snoring.¡¨ Touya snickered slightly, then went back to his homework.

Keroberos sweatdropped, then walked over Touya¡¦s homework and looked him in the eye. ¡§Look, buddy. Since you opened the book, you must have SOME degree of magical power. And you, um¡Kwhat¡¦s your name?¡¨ 

Touya raised an eyebrow. He pulled his homework from beneath Keroberos, put it safely on his book shelf, then looked back at Keroberos. ¡§Touya. Kinomoto Touya.¡¨

¡§Well, then, Touya, stand over there,¡¨ Keroberos motioned to a large blank spot in his room.

¡§Fine, whatever.¡¨ Touya got up and stood there.

Keroberos began glowing a magnificent gold. Suddenly, Touya couldn¡¦t see anything besides Keroberos and the Clow. He then noticed the bright gold, astrological insignia beneath him.

¡§Eh?¡¨

Keroberos began chanting. ¡§Oh key of sealing!¡¨

A blue ball came forth from the Clow and stopped right before Touya.

¡§There is one who wishes to make a contract with thee. A boy named Touya. Oh key, give this boy POWER! RELEASE!¡¨

The small ball of light glowed and transformed into a long rod with small crescent moons on end, giving it a scythe like appearance. Touya was surrounded by a sudden bright light that almost blinded him. Touya shielded his eyes and slowly, began to back away.

¡§Touya! Take the rod of sealing!¡¨ Keroberos¡¦s voice called to him.

Touya slowly went forward, then quickly snatched the rod before him. The room went back to it¡¦s blackness.

¡§Ah¡Kthe birth of a Card Captor.¡¨ Keroberos sighed. The room then returned to normal.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Touya was getting ready for bed. He was almost done buttoning his shirt, when he felt the minute guardian beast¡¦s eyes glaring at him. ¡§I am NOT doing this. I CAN¡¦T do this.¡¨

Keroberos ignored him and bounced on Touya¡¦s bed. ¡§It¡¦s so fluffy!¡¨

Touya growled, then grabbed Keroberos, held him up high, and shook him violently. ¡§I CAN¡¦T be a Card Captor!¡¨

Keroberos continued to ignore him. ¡§Card Captor, The Capturer of the Clow Cards. Doesn¡¦t that sound cool?¡¨

¡§I¡¦m just a normal, elementary school kid! Why do I care if the world falls into chaos?!?¡¨

¡§Tell me again, who scattered the cards?¡¨ Keroberos asked smugly.

¡§Oh? And tell me who was the guardian beast that fell asleep that was supposed to GUARD the cards?¡¨ Touya glared back at him.

Sparks flew as small lines of electricity were generated from their glares. Suddenly, the lights went out. Then, came a sudden, loud, lion-like roar.

¡§RRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!¡¨

¡§Whoa! What the hell was that?¡¨ Touya rushed to the window. To his amazement, he saw a lion like creature. Only it wasn¡¦t a lion, because it was made of lightning and electricity and was crackling like mad. ¡§What the hell?¡¨

Keroberos was undaunted. ¡§It¡¦s gotta be a Clow Card! It¡¦s probably the Thunder card, the beast of lightning! Quit watching and do something!¡¨

¡§Like what?¡¨

¡§Like try and capturing the card, like you¡¦re supposed to!¡¨

- - - - - - - - - - -

¡§I still don¡¦t understand why I have to do this in my sleep clothes.¡¨ Touya muttered as he ran down the streets in Thunder¡¦s direction.

¡§You shouldn¡¦t be complaining! You¡¦re the world¡¦s only Card Captor! It¡¦s your call of duty!¡¨ Keroberos flew beside him as they followed Thunder.

¡§How the hell am I supposed to capture it? It¡¦s freaking huge!¡¨ Touya whined as they came closer and closer to Thunder.

¡§Stop whining and be a man!¡¨ Kero yelled. This proved to be a huge mistake. Thunder happened to hear that remark, and thought Keroberos was yelling at him. He turned around and sent a huge blast of thunder at the two of them.

¡§WHOA!¡¨ Touya did a quick roll and managed to dodge it, while Kero simply flew out of the way. ¡§Great, what am I supposed to do now?¡¨

¡§Magic, of course! Use the key, like I told you!¡¨ Kero dodged another small blast of lightning. ¡§Hurry!¡¨

Touya sighed, then pulled out the key and began chanting.

_¡§O key which hides the power of darkness¡K¡¨_

The magical key began glowing brightly.

_¡§Reveal thy true form to me¡K¡¨_

The same golden insignia, bearing a sun and a moon, glowed once more beneath him.

_¡§Under our contract, Touya commands you¡K¡¨_

The key flew upwards slightly.

_¡§RELEASE!¡¨_

In a sudden flash of light, the key expanded into the rod of sealing once more.

¡§Alright! You did it!¡¨ Keroberos cheered. ¡§Now listen carefully. Clow created the Shadow card specifically for the purpose of keeping Thunder under control. You should be able to capture Thunder with it!¡¨

¡§Are you absolutely sure about this?¡¨ Touya questioned while running from another blast.

¡§Well, you¡¦ll have to get closer, probably,¡¨ Keroberos replied. 

Suddenly, Thunder leapt towards them. They managed to duck just in time, so that Thunder hit the wall and bounded off.

¡§How the hell am I going to capture it now? It just freaking leapt at us!¡¨

¡§Use the Shadow, like I told you!¡¨

¡§I can¡¦t! He won¡¦t stay still!¡¨

¡§Use it anyway!¡¨

¡§But¡Kit¡¦s impossible to capture him here!¡¨

¡§Well do something anyway! You¡¦re the Card Captor, not me!¡¨ Keroberos yelled, his temper flaring.

¡§Do something¡K¡¨ Touya whispered to himself. ¡§Maybe I will!¡¨

¡§Like what?¡¨ Keroberos asked, just before being blasted by Thunder and sent flying upwards.

Touya quickly climbed up the tree and waited. Soon enough, Thunder bounded by and hesitated to look around. At that moment, Touya jumped off the building and grabbed onto Thunder, riding him like a horse.

¡§Touya! Oh great,¡¨ Keroberos muttered as he saw Touya¡¦s current situation.

Touya fought Thunder¡¦s attempts to throw him off and steered Thunder to a wall. Thunder, under it¡¦s circumstances, didn¡¦t noticed and payed dearly when it slammed it¡¦s head into the wall. Touya quickly leapt off and pulled out the Shadow card. The golden insignia glowed beneath him.

_¡§Oh shadows, give me strength! Become the manacles of darkness! SHADOW!¡¨ _With that last shout, he hit the Shadow with the Sealing Wand. A black, cloaked man flew out from it and morphed into lines of pure darkness. They surrounded Thunder and began to engulf him in a sphere. Thunder managed one last roar, before Shadow completely engulfed him. 

¡§Now, Touya!¡¨ Keroberos yelled as the ball of darkness began quaking violently.

_¡§Return to they form thou should be! Clow Card!¡¨_ Touya hit the Sealing Rod into the air. A glowing card formed there and the ball of darkness was soon drawn into it. The card floated down into Touya¡¦s hand. It bore the picture of a raging lion on it, made of electricity.

¡§Way to go, Touya! You did it!¡¨ Keroberos cheered as he saw that Thunder had been captured.

¡§Whew, I thought I would die,¡¨ Touya sighed.

¡§And I got it all on film!¡¨ A voice said from behind him.

¡§TOMOYO???¡¨ The dark-haired girl stood behind him, holding a video camera and smiling brightly.

¡§Who¡¦s she?¡¨ Keroberos asked, pointing at Tomoyo.

¡§She¡¦s my best friend, Tomoyo.¡¨ Touya whispered to him. ¡§Why are you here?¡¨

¡§Well, I was coming over to your house to show you my new video camera. But then I saw you running past me, and decided to follow you! And I guess it was quite worth it! You¡¦ll have to fill me in about these new abilities you have and introduce me to that cute creature. Such a pity I didn¡¦t get to design you a costume to wear, ¡¨ Tomoyo sighed, then smiled.

¡§I¡¦m Keroberos, the guardian of the Clow Cards!¡¨ Keroberos puffed out his chest slightly, then bowed.

¡§He doesn¡¦t seem much of a Keroberos doesn¡¦t he?¡¨ Touya quipped.

¡§He seems to be more of a Kero, anyway.¡¨

¡§Kero? You dare call me a frog?!?¡¨ Keroberos¡¦s eyes flashed dangerously and he tackled Touya with all the strength his little body could produce, managing to push over Touya.

¡§Hey!¡¨ Touya called out as Kero began biting into his arm. ¡§Leggo!¡¨

Tomoyo giggled.

Well there you have it, the first episode of Card Captor Touya! I¡¦m Oracle, in case you don¡¦t know. I¡¦m the one who actually writes the stories, as opposed to CCSROX. Anyway, I¡¦ll be soon writing up the next episode, titled, ¡§Card Captor Touya : A Rivalry is Born.¡¨ Until then, see you! 


End file.
